


Planes de conquista

by sara_f_black



Series: Conquista [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis había probado ser, por mucho, lo más interesante que había encontrando en Midgard hasta la fecha, fuera de los secretos custodiados por SHIELD de los que necesitaba echar mano. En cierta forma, era un enigma que encerraba todas las razones válidas para pensar que en contra de las apariencias, había cosas en la raza humana por las que valía la pena invertir sus esfuerzos en dominarlos a ellos en lugar de continuar su viaje en busca de otro lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes de conquista

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está ubicado entre el final de Thor y la escena que se ve después de los créditos. Es mi primer intento con ambos personajes

Midgard era un lugar interesante, después de todo. Los humanos eran una raza curiosa. Jamás hubiera esperado que fueran tan proclives a engañarse a sí mismos. Era toda una industria. Sumergir la mente en historias falsas que recreaban en proyecciones en pantallas, recrearse en imaginaciones, pretender ser algo distinto a lo que realmente eran. Fingir. Mentir. Se les daba de maravilla. También sabían utilizar modos arcaicos de magia a los que llamaban “ciencia”, y había quienes dedicaban toda su vida a su estudio para realizar avances ínfimos. Era una paradoja lo mucho que trabajaban para explicarse el mundo y lo fácil que se mentían para no reconocer la realidad cuando la encontraban.

Por supuesto, resultaba una sociedad tan arcaica como su magia, con organizaciones políticas ridículas como esa llamada democracia. Sin embargo, Loki se sentía a gusto allí. Si bien aquel mundo no tenía los lujos o la solemnidad de Asgard, era algo que se podía trabajar. La raza podría fortalecerse y crecer. Él podría hacerlo por ellos. Midgard podría ser grande bajo su mando.

Si no podía heredar el trono de Odín, aquí podría tener su propio reinado. Podría demostrar lo que valía como rey.

Sin embargo, aunque a la larga se lo agradecerían sabía que en principio sería difícil lograrlo. Los humanos tenían un apego increíble a esa especie de caos presuntamente organizado al que llamaban libertad.

Había trazado su plan con cuidado. De esa manera, tras unas cuidadosas investigaciones, había tenido la suerte de poder elegir al doctor Selvig como su vehículo de acceso a todo lo que necesitaba. Lo que incluía, además del acceso a SHIELD (de quienes ya sabía todo lo posible a la fecha), poder observar de cerca a la doctora que había capturado la atención de su hermano. Su exhermano. ¿Existía esa palabra? En fin, de Thor.

Vigilar a la doctora Foster era esencial si pretendía ver al primogénito de Odín la próxima vez que visitara Midgard. La destrucción del Bifrost lo retardaría, pero sabía que Thor volvería por la doctora. Si algo tenía más que claro, era que su hermano siempre lograba lo que quería.

El doctor Selvig era un vehículo cómodo y apropiado. Revisando sus memorias había logrado recopilar todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la estancia de Thor en Midgard, sobre SHIELD y sobre el método al que llamaban ciencia y con el cual estaban investigando el Bifrost. Además, tenía acceso a sus notas para desviarlos cada vez que parecían acercarse demasiado a algo importante, pero podía hacer avances en otras áreas para ganar la confianza de SHIELD. Utilizar las habilidades de aquel humano era sencillo.

Por otro lado, la doctora Foster había probado ser un objetivo de observación nada interesante. Era inteligente y apasionada por lo que hacía, pero no parecía interesarle nada más cercano que Thor y sus investigaciones para encontrarlo. Tras una vida rodeado de personas para quienes su (ex)hermano era lo más importante, resultaba predecible y aburrida al extremo.

Por suerte, no era la única persona que trabajaba con el doctor Selvig.

\-------------------

Darcy Lewis había probado ser, por mucho, lo más interesante que había encontrando en Midgard hasta la fecha, fuera de los secretos custodiados por SHIELD de los que necesitaba echar mano. En cierta forma, era un enigma que encerraba todas las razones válidas para pensar que en contra de las apariencias, había cosas en la raza humana por las que valía la pena invertir sus esfuerzos en dominarlos a ellos en lugar de continuar su viaje en busca de otro lugar. Aunque en sí, era una mujer bastante particular. Si bien no comprendía la ciencia como Jane Foster o el mismo doctor Selvig, contaba con algo mucho mejor: sentido común.

Una característica que parecía ser bastante escasa entre sus coterráneos.

Además, había disfrutado mucho ver en los recuerdos del doctor Selvig como le había disparado a Thor con ese pequeño aparato que lanzaba rayos como si tuviera la capacidad de guiar la electricidad con sus dedos.

Práctica, decidida, otras buenas características.

Siempre estaba en muchas cosas a la vez. Si bien trabajaba en todo lo que Jane o el doctor Selvig le pedían, eso no le quitaba las ganas de escuchar ese pequeño aparato con cables a los oídos llamando ipod, o pasar horas dando rápidos “clics” frente a lo que llamaban computadora, vagando de página en página mientras tarareaba las melodías que el ipod le cantaba.

Además, parecía manejar dialectos que ninguno de los científicos utilizaba. De hecho, parecía conocer universos enteros que ellos desconocían. Más de una vez se había pasado horas revisando sus cosas, tanto leyendo los interesantes libros de política como las revistas con curiosos datos sobre los aspectos a las que daba importancia una parte la cultura humana.

Si con el doctor Selvig estaba aprendiendo todo lo necesario para desenvolverse en SHIELD, con Darcy Lewis podía ver una parte de los seres humanos que le resultaba más interesante todavía.

Tal vez por lo mismo resultaba la más peligrosa. Al parecer el doctor Selvig no solía prestarle mayor atención a la chica, porque en más de una ocasión le había dejado caer con esa particular sinceridad suya que estaba actuando extraño.

Sinceridad, una característica potencialmente peligrosa pero generalmente útil.

Por suerte, en lugar de ponerse pesada al respecto había aprovechado uno de aquellos momentos de honestidad para pedirle un par de horas libres cada tarde.

-No puedo ser asistente toda mi vida –había dicho–. Necesito presentar las pruebas de grado algún día… No quiero dedicarme a llevarle café a Jane mientras busca a Thor y a copiar informes para el agente Coulson toda la vida.

Dos horas cada tarde por un par de meses para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca cercana. Tampoco era demasiado. Según le explicó no le gustaba la biblioteca pero era el único lugar donde no iba a distraerse. Si se prometía a sí misma no conectarse a Internet bajo ningún concepto era el mejor lugar para obligarse a estudiar, de puro aburrimiento. Así se lo explicó mientras clavaba una intensa mirada en los ojos del doctor Selvig sin saber que era a él a quien miraba realmente.

No, no era demasiado.

De hecho, podría ser justo lo necesario.

-Por supuesto –había dicho Selvig.

Darcy había sonreído, y Loki también.

\--------------

En la biblioteca de Asgard siempre había podido sumergirse en los temas más complejos que había querido sin ser molestado. Thor, Sif y los guerreros siempre estaban alborotando por otros lados, jugando o entrenando, e iban poco a aquel lugar. Loki era el aburrido que llegaba después y también el que había estudiado suficiente para hacer trucos que ninguno podía soñar en entender.

En Midgard, parecía ser igual.

Al menos aquella biblioteca no parecía muy transitada. Desde que Selvig le había otorgado las dos horas diarias a Darcy para preparar sus exámenes de grado, la chica marchaba allí cada tarde-noche, saludaba a la bibliotecaria y se encaminaba a la larga mesa del fondo, que solía estar vacía a pesar de tener seis sillas. Tomaba asiento en el lado que daba a la ventana y ponía su bolso en el asiento de la par. Sacaba sus libros, conectaba el ipod y se ponía los delgados cables en los oídos. Hasta donde Loki sabía, el sentido de las bibliotecas era estudiar con silencio y tranquilidad, pero Darcy no era de hacer las cosas de manera normal. Allí movía la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía que escuchaba mientras leía.

Sí, la había seguido un par de días. En algo debía invertir su tiempo mientras llegaba el momento en que SHIELD confiara en Selvig sus secretos. Observar a la doctora Foster mientras imaginaba las distintas reacciones posibles de Odín ante la idea de poner un descendiente de una humana en el trono de Asgard dejaba de ser divertido después de un tiempo.

Prestar atención a Darcy era más productivo, pero estaba cansado ya de solo observar, o hablar a través de Selvig.

Había estudiado lo suficiente a los humanos para arriesgarse a presentarse como él mismo. Con un pantalón gastado y una camisa verde casual tenía el mismo aspecto que cualquier otro universitario.

Al seguirla una calurosa tarde de martes, había decidido que lo haría. No podía descubrirle quien era, pues no tardaría nada en comunicarle a SHIELD que otro dios nórdico había caído en la Tierra, pero no había ninguna razón para que se enterara de quién era realmente.

La observó con atención desde los estantes al lado derecho de la mesa. Cuando la chica se volvió a buscar algo en su bolso, Loki supo que era el momento. Cuando Darcy se incorporó otra vez, lo encontró sentado frente a ella con un grueso libro en sus manos. Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente como saludo, con una corta inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿De dónde saliste? –Darcy lanzó la exclamación con sobresalto, para luego mirar a su alrededor extrañada. La mesa estaba alejada de las otras, de manera que sus palabras no molestarían a nadie.

-Acabo de llegar –declaró él con tranquilidad mientras abría el tomo que había escogido: “Las grandes mentes que dominaron el mundo”.

-Es inquietante que alguien sea más silencioso que la propia biblioteca –comentó la chica, con cierto reproche en la voz por el sobresalto que le había calzado.

Loki ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, con expresión de duda. Su tono era perfectamente cortés, al igual que su corta sonrisa. Había estudiado las costumbres humanas.

-¿Molesto?

Darcy pareció pensarlo un momento pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-Es una biblioteca pública –declaró simplemente. Loki asumió que mientras no echara mano a su inseparable arma eléctrica todo estaría bien.

-Sí, lo es –replicó él volviendo a bajar la mirada a su libro, acentuando un poco más su sonrisa.

Aunque en apariencia Darcy se mantuvo totalmente indiferente a su presencia, a la hora de marcharse lo miró.

\--------------------

Regresó a la biblioteca en los días posteriores. No de forma continua ni recurrente. Selvig tenía mucho trabajo y rápidamente ganaba la confianza de los altos cargos de SHIELD. También era necesario entorpecer con cierta frecuencia el trabajo de la doctora Foster, quien no perdía oportunidad de discutir con el agente Coulson por el mal estado de los aparatos electrónicos, los sistemas de cómputo, o cualquier cosa más que fallara. Resultaba entretenido escucharlos.

Sin embargo, eventualmente volvía a la biblioteca. Ya en la tercera ocasión Darcy no se sobresaltó cuando apareció, aunque la mirada de suspicacia tratando de adivinar cómo llegaba sin ser visto ni escuchado no desaparecía de su rostro. Para su cuarta visita, Darcy le sonrió antes de dejar la mesa.

En la quinta, ella le habló.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin entender la razón de la pregunta. Tardó un momento en comprender que se había quedado observándola por encima del libro más tiempo de la cuenta. Dejó “Grandes imperios de la humanidad” sobre la mesa. No había resultado tan interesante como sonaba. Ninguno de los imperios le había impresionado particularmente. ¿Por qué debía contentarse alguien con tener solo parte de Midgard si podía aspirar a todo?

-No realmente.

Su respuesta tuvo en efecto apropiado, al menos en apariencia. Darcy sonrió ligeramente, seña de que era un acierto no haber inventado una excusa.

-Apareces de la nada y te quedas viendo a las chicas mientras estudian. Eres inquietante –replicó la chica tras unos momentos, aunque se veía un poco más complacida de lo apropiado para la acusación.

Él negó, moviendo la cabeza categóricamente de derecha a izquierda. Esbozó una corta sonrisa mientras la corregía:

-Sólo me siento enfrente de la misma todas las veces.

Aquello le valió un sonrojo en toda regla en las mejillas de Darcy, acompañado por una sonrisa y una mirada de desconfianza. Todo en una sola expresión.

Expresividad. Otra buena calidad, al menos en ella.

-Ligar en la biblioteca –comentó Darcy con cierta incredulidad en la voz–. Algo anticuado, ¿no crees?

-La biblioteca solo le sienta bien a pocas personas –replicó él con seguridad.

Recordaba a Thor y Volstagg la vez que fueron a buscarlo a su rincón de estudio porque querían que los acompañara a uno de los locos planes de su, entonces, hermano. Ridículos. Fuera de lugar.

Para su sorpresa, Darcy empezó a recoger sus cosas. Por un momento creyó que sus cálculos habían fallado y la había molestado, pero antes de que hablara de nuevo, ella se echó su mochila al hombro y se levantó.

-Bueno, vamos a ver cómo te sienta el exterior.

No dudó en incorporarse también con una sensación particular de triunfo.

-¿No es algo riesgoso irte con un desconocido? –Preguntó con un tono que sugería claramente peligro de una manera juguetona que no por eso dejaba de ser inquietante.

Darcy sonrió, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de su abrigo. Oh, ahí tenía el aparato.

-Sé defenderme –replicó la chica con seguridad antes de dirigirse a la salida sin esperarlo.

No dudaba de sus palabras, pero no pensaba ponerlas a prueba. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y no tardó en alcanzarla.

Ya se escribiría uno mejor cuando él dominara Midgard.

\----------------------

Sabía que para que una mentira fuera creída era esencial mezclar un poco de verdad en ella. De esa forma, y en pocas palabras, había quedado establecido que se encontraba en el país tramitando una solicitud de asilo político y por estar en proceso no podía hablar mucho al respecto. Darcy había dicho que era evidente que no pertenecía allí y que no creyera que con esa historia iba a asustarla.

Ya sabía bien que no era una chica que se asustara fácilmente, sabiendo dónde trabajaba.

Sin embargo, una sola tarde con ella fue suficiente para darse cuenta que se había equivocado. Realmente no la conocía tan bien como pensaba.

Una cosa era Darcy con sus superiores y compañeros; otra, la chica que hablaba sin parar a su lado mientras trataba de evitar chorrearse con el helado de chocolate que había insistido en comprarse. Él había terminado el suyo antes, y no se lamentaba por no haber escogido uno de los de sabores finos que una coqueta vendedora había tratado de ofrecerle.

-Realmente, ¿para qué esos helados de sabores extraños si nada puede ser como un helado de chocolate? –Le había dicho Darcy después de interrumpir a la vendedora y repetirle que quería uno de chocolate. Él había pedido lo mismo que ella.

No se había arrepentido. Ni de eso, ni de toda la tarde. Eran probablemente los mejores momentos que pasaba en Midgard desde su llegada. Había estado totalmente enfocado en la búsqueda de una fuente de poder y de la mujer que había cambiado a su (ex)hermano. Luego, al encontrar la feliz coincidencia entre ambas cosas, se había dedicado a SHIELD. Había estructurado su plan paso a paso, y aunque estaba resultando entretenido, no se había divertido como lo hacía ahora con Darcy. Su voz lo guiaba mejor por aquel mundo de lo que los ojos de Selvig habían hecho hasta ahora.

Además, gracias a su reciente cubierta de extranjero sin mucho tiempo en la zona, Darcy se había propuesto enseñarle a manejarse por la ciudad.

-Tienes suerte, esto es Nuevo México, tampoco hay mucho donde perderse –le aseguró ella con una palmada amistosa en el brazo.

Cuando él retuvo su mano para que la dejara allí, ella no reclamó nada.

\------------------

Darcy disfrutaba enseñándole cosas. Era fácil saberlo, sus ojos se iluminaban mientras le explicaba cualquier detalle. Resultaba tan interesante verla que ni siquiera cuando se reía por las veces que él se equivocaba con algo le molestaba.

Le habría gustado poder enseñarle cosas también. Demostrarle todo de lo que era capaz. Hacer girar las cosas a su alrededor sin ni siquiera mover un dedo, hacer aparecer ante sus ojos lo que quisiera ver, convertir todo a su paso en helado de chocolate si quisiera.

Pero no podía revelarle quién era. Nunca había sido parte del plan. Sólo quería conocerla. Conocer a los humanos a través de ella.

Para el dios de la mentira, era fácil mentirse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, el primer beso que le dio a Darcy sabía a sinceridad. Fue un beso torpe en principio, antecedido por una risita nerviosa por parte de ella, seguido de un contacto que era magia pura y luego de una mirada intensa que invitaba a más.

No tenía idea de cuál sería la política correcta en Midgard sobre los besos, si aquello era muy pronto, muy atrevido o muy lento, pero mientras la besaba de nuevo y empezaba a sentir el tacto de su piel bajo los dedos, le daba francamente igual.

\------------------

Cuando el agente Coulson llegó a buscar al doctor Selvig con orden de escoltarlo al día siguiente a una reunión especial con otra sección de SHIELD, supo que había llegado su momento.

Iba a tener acceso a los secretos que necesitaba. Pondría sus manos pronto sobre una fuente de poder suficiente para llevar acabo sus planes. Se acercaba el momento de mover ficha tal y como había deseado hacer desde un inicio.

Pero también era el momento de decir adiós a Darcy, quien se sumó a la despedida de la doctora Foster cuando, aún en la piel de Selvig, les comunicó que a partir del próximo día trabajarían solas hasta nuevo aviso.

A ambas las vería de nuevo, por razones distintas. Pero sólo de una se despediría en persona, sin utilizar a Selvig de medio.

Al encontrarse más tarde con Darcy, la chica supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal y se lo dijo. No valía la pena intentar tranquilizarla con palabras, sólo explicarle la realidad. Se marchaba. Ella intentó calmarlo a él con hechos. Con besos y caricias que sabían a despedida.

Le había dicho que se ausentaría un tiempo porque tenía que viajar para terminar de tramitar su estado de residencia en el país. Ella le había hecho prometer que volvería.

En ese momento había dejado de mentirse a sí mismo. Claro que lo haría, pero antes tenía que llevar acabo su plan. A Darcy no le gustaría la idea si la escuchaba antes. Ella también, como sus congéneres, creía en la libertad, la democracia y todas esas estructuras arcaicas.

Primero tendría que conquistar Midgard y ser capaz de demostrarle que sería algo bueno. Un gran reino bajo una sola dirección. Y en él, Darcy Lewis tendría un lugar especial, se aseguraría de ello.

Entonces volvería por ella.


End file.
